1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, more specifically, to a multi-function hand tool capable of performing a plurality of functions. The multi-function hand tool of the present invention comprises a housing having a first half and an opposing second half pivotally connected together with disconnecting pliers.
A plurality of interchangeable tools are pivotally disposed within each half that can be selectively pivoted out of their respective housing halves for usage thereof. The pliers have a quick release to separate the two portions thereof enabling the user to perform tasks requiring two separate tools.
A slidable plate is also provided to lock the two housing halves in linear relation to provide enhanced leverage when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other multi-function tools designed for versatility.
While these tools may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a multi-function hand tool having a handle comprising a first housing half and a separable second housing half pivotally connected with disconnecting pliers
It is further desirable to provide a multi-function hand tool wherein each housing half includes a plurality of pivoting tools disposed therein. Disconnection of the pliers separate the two housing halves to enable the user to use two available tools simultaneously.